Bloody Hell!
by Slytherinnn
Summary: Ron's girl makes him tell Hermione about them. How is Hermione gonna take it? Harry and Draco? Ginny has a girlfriend? -I guess you can say this is a sequel. C:


AN: Another one I wrote for my friend! Again, yes, I am the 'Angela' character. No, I'm not like that in real life. It's my second one, be nice.

"Today is the day. I'm not waiting any longer." said Amanda crossing her arms. Ron sighed, "Yes sweetie. I'll tell her today." Ron kissed her cheek and walked towards Harry and Malfoy who were having their most recent argument over Angela. "Potter, I don't want to see your bloody hands on my girlfriend every again!" "Malfoy, you git! You stole her from me! She was mine first." Angela was a bystander sitting on the floor watching the two boys.

_I don't understand why she doesn't bloody stop them. Guess I have to._

Just at that moment, Angela stood and spoke. "Boys, Boys." They didn't turn. "Malfoy, shut up you wanker! I don't want you touching her! I can touch her if I wish!" "Potter! That made absolutely no sense at all!" "Yeah! Well, aren't you a shirt-lifter, Malfoy?" "Potter you're gonna get it!" Right as Malfoy when to punch Harry, Angela grabbed his wrist. Both Malfoy and Harry turned to look at her. "BOYS! Will you stop? We all bloody know you two have the hots for each other! Go snog in a broom closet or something!" Harry's mouth opened then closed. "Angela, sweetie. What in the hell are you talking about?" Angela laughed.

_What the bloody hell is this psychopath doing? Oh, wait. I shouldn't say that about my girlfriend's best friend._

"You heard me Draco. I only let Potter shag be to prove he was gay. Oh, Potter sweetie, it wasn't that good. I also only went out with you Draco because.. Well, you're hot. And I knew if I was with you Potter would get mad and confront you. Now go do the whole school a favor and shag." Malfoy laughed. "Well, let's go Potter." "Are you mad? You're going to have to take me on a date first. No shags on the first date, Malfoy."

_Bloody hell! I'm best friends with him because..?_

"What do you want Weasley?" Ron shook himself out of his stupor. "Sorry, what?" Angela smiled. "Shouldn't you be shagging a certain Gryffindor?" Ron laughed nervously.

_How the fuck did she know? Oh that's right. I'm shagging her best friend. Obviously, Amanda told her._

"I guess that means Amanda told you?" "Obviously, Weasley. Why are you here? This is Slytherin territory. Where's She-Weasel by the way?" "Actually, I came looking for Harry. I needed to ask where Hermione was. And what business do you have with my sister?" "I think she's hot, got a problem Weasley?" Angela winked and walked away. Ron stood there confused.

_She's a bloody slut, that's what she is. My sister! Can you believe that!_

"Hey, Ronald!" Ron turned around to face the girl he needed to see. "Oh, hey Hermione." Ron smiled sheepishly. "I was actually looking for you, Ron." Ron's eyes widened. "What for 'Mione?" "Amanda told me you needed to talk to me." She gave him a smile. "Oh! That's right! So, 'Mione, I don't want you to be mad or anything, but, I'm sorta taken. With, Amanda. She wanted me to tell you. She thinks you would try to sabotage our relationship. But, I know you. You wouldn't do that right 'Mione?" Hermione's smile was wiped off of her face, tears in her eyes. "Oh, god 'Mione! Are you okay?" He stepped closer to hug her, she stepped back. "No, Ronald. I've got to go." She ran as fast as she could away from Ron.

_What did I do wrong? Did I say something to upset her?_

Ron walked outside, seeing his girlfriend. Along with... Angela and Ginny.

_Merlin, are they holding hands? Does she work that fast?_

Ginny noticed Ron and waved him over. "Hey Ron!" Ron smiled weakly. "Hey, Amanda. Hey, Gin." Ron only nodded at Angela.

_Complete slut._

"Ronald! Stop!" Ginny gave him a sneer. "I know what you're thinking. No, she isn't a slut. She's my girlfriend." Ron only laughed when he noticed Angela looking smug. "Alright, sorry. Angela sorry, you're not a slut." Ginny smiled contently and noticed Amanda looked as if she wanted to talk to Ron. "Well, Amanda, I'll see you in the dorms." "Bye, Guys!" Both Angela and Ginny yelled. He turned to look at Amanda.

_Holy fuck she looks right pissed._

"How did it go?" Amanda asked. "How did it go? Amanda, she bloody cried!" "Good. Ginny told me she was going to ask you out today." Ron looked shockingly at his girlfriend. "Amanda! She's my best friend! You're lucky you're bloody gorgeous! Or I would be pissed at you for all this shite!" Ron bent down to kiss his girlfriend chastely. "You're a git, Ronald!" Ron turned towards the castle and saw Hermione who then ran away. "I'll have to talk to her later, but you're my number one priority now." He kissed his girlfriend once more and said, "So, is Gin. I have no idea what bloody plans Angela has for them! She's only a fifth year!" "That's only a year younger than us, Ron." "Oh, shut it." Ron swooped to pick his girlfriend up wedding style and ran towards Gryffindor tower.


End file.
